Give Me Energy!
or |class=Supportive |similar='Energy Absorption Ki Transfer' }} is a technique used by Goku. Overview Lifting up his hands towards the sky, Goku concentrates on drawing a massive amount of energy above his head. However, it takes time to draw it in, leading Goku to be wide open and stuck in place for several seconds. It is used in combination with the Spirit Bomb, drastically increasing its already great power. Usage Goku used this technique against Vegeta, Frieza, and Kid Buu. Although he never used it in the anime and manga, Cell claimed to be capable of using this technique to create the Spirit Bomb. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' anime, Future Trunks uses this when he realizes during his fight with Fused Zamasu that he needs to acknowledge his weakness: his reliance on others. Once he acknowledges this weakness, he unintentionally used this move in which he gathered the remaining humans' energy through light and hope, creating a Spirit Bomb in which he absorbed and formed a sword with. Baby Vegeta gathers energy from the Tuffle parasite-infested Earthlings in order to form his Revenge Death Ball the first time he uses it on-screen. Goku used this technique against Omega Shenron to create the Universal Spirit Bomb. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Goku used this against Dr. Wheelo. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Goku used this against Turles. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku used this against Lord Slug. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Goku used this against Super Android 13. Video Game Appearances Give Me Energy! was named in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Raging Blast series]]. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, it is required to use the Spirit Bomb. However, it is not required in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where all it does is power the Spirit Bomb for far more damage. The technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi as one of Goku's taunts that can be used when the character has low health. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as GT Goku's Z-Soul, "Citizens of the universe, lend me your energy!". Equipping the Z-Soul greatly increases Super Spirit Bomb power and no damage is received while the Super Spirit Bomb is active. It also increases Stamina and Basic ATK by 5 and decreases Strike Supers by 2. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Future Trunks uses this technique and collects energy from characters of several different timelines, due to the rift in time torn by Goku Black. With this he creates the Sword of Hope used to vanquish Fused Zamasu's body. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears as a Special Move for Goku (Base) under the name Everyone, lend me your energy!. Goku must use it to gather energy first in order to fire a Spirit Bomb though once gathered the Spirit Bomb can be fired immediately or the energy can be held onto to fire the Spirit Bomb later. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques